Imaginary
by XDarkxKarixKamiyaX
Summary: A inch away from death,Kiku has a strange dream..A dream can give you hints or puzzles on how it can save your life....Plz R&R and NO FLAMES!


Me- Here comes another Courage fic,And to think I'm in a phase.  
  
Numbuh 13- Odd of you to talk that way..What happened?  
  
Me-..........Enjoy the fic.  
  
Numbuh 13- Dark?DARK???  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Imaginary  
  
I linger in the doorway Of Alarm clocks screaming Monsters calling my name Let me stay Where the wind will whisper to me Where the raindrops As they're falling tell a story  
  
Police sirens could be heard blareing through what seemed like a quiet neighborhood of the middle of nowhere,An open window of an old creepy mansion stood out amongst the others,he drapes in the window blew along with the unforgiving wind.A residence among the house in her bed,An inch away from death from a near fatal poison injected into her body.Her Chest wasn't heaveing up and down like it was supposed to,And her body was becomeing heavier.But,Laying at her side was her long-time best-friend and a former criminal of the small town of Nowhere.  
  
Katz  
  
He was sleeping at her side, his arms folded underneath him. He looked worn out from worrying so much, and red stains her on his cheeks from tears.  
  
In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Kiku's body was falling, half awake and un-afraid, she held her arms out widely as her night-dress billowed behind her. Faster and faster she fell, and yet, she never hit the ground.  
  
Kiku tossed and turned in bed, her covers bunched up at her ankles. She furiously rolled over, only to get more tangled in her sheets. She was having a horrible nightmare. her falling. she couldn't wake up.  
  
Don't say I'm out of touch With this rampant chaos - Your reality I know well what lies beyound my sleeping refuge The nightmare I built my own world to escape  
  
Kiku's eyes snapped open, and she looked about her. She got up out of bed, making the comforters fall uselessly to the floor. She made her way to the window, and opened it. She gazed out into the streets, wind tousling her dark hair, and her gaze then fell to the ledge, just underneath her window. Almost automatically, she grabbed the side of her window, and stepped onto the edge.  
  
In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
As if it was nothing, Kiku hopped off the ledge of the window, and onto the branch just underneath her. She walked, as if on a tight wire, graciously and calmly along the branch. She sidestepped onto another window sill, and just as calmly, sidestepped onto another branch.  
  
She passed by another window, without even looking through it. Inside were two adults, sitting on a couch, almost robotically, watching the television. These adults were so familiar though. Were those. her parents? She didn't even give them a second glance.  
  
She was getting closer to her destination. She passed yet another window. A party was going on inside. It was a mystery to who those people enjoying the party were. Most of them wore clown masks, so she couldn't see their faces.  
  
Swallowed up in the sound of My screaming Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming The goddess of imaginary light  
  
As she passed by, one of the party-goers lifted up her mask. Was she. Kara? Once again, Kiku didn't even give her a second glance. Her parents weren't going to get in her way. Kara wasn't going to get in her way. She was determined. She needed to wake up.  
  
She stopped at a mass of tangled vines. She climbed up the makeshift ladder, the wind not even bothering her. Her hair blew along. Up and up she climbed. And soon she made her destination- her friends window.  
  
In my feild of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby I lay inside myself for hours watching my purple sky fly over me  
  
She stood in front of the window, breathing hard, steadying herself on the shaky branch. Her heart was beating fast from trying to keep herself from falling, and from climbing up so far. Inside her head, the music pounded.  
  
Katz made his way to the window, and forced it open. The shock of it however caused her to lose her balance and slip. She grabbed desperately onto the branch and dangled there.  
  
Katz stepped out onto the window sill and, steadying himself with one hand on the window, used his other to reach out for hers.  
  
She hung in the air, one hand locked in his, and the other on the branch. She took a chance. Letting go of the branch, she reached out and grabbed his hand with her other one as well.  
  
She got a better grip on his hand, and he started to pull her up. He let go of the window and grabbed both her hands with both of his. He tried desperately to pull to onto the ledge with him.  
  
She cried out, one of her hands slipping from his.  
  
He tightened his grip on her hand  
  
attempting to plant her foot on the sill he was standing on.  
  
He cried out as her foot slipped off the sill, making it increasingly hard to hold onto her hands.  
  
Her fingers were slipping.  
  
Her fingers slipped from his, and she went flying from the branch.  
  
Kiku's body was falling, half awake and un-afraid, she held her arms out widely as her night-dress billowed behind her. Faster and faster she fell, and yet, she never hit the ground.  
  
He cried out to the sky, hoping to God that somehow, it would save her.  
  
She cried out one last time.  
  
Kiku lay in bed, peaceful and undisturbed. Her blankets were neatly over her, and her chest rose and sunk underneath. She was breathing.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Me- I liked that fic,Just so you know..Kiku is mine,She's one of my new chars..You'd have ta ask about her through email or IM. I know that she likes Katz =P  
  
Numbuh 13- I noticed,Well I see you took your emotions out on this fic.  
  
Me- Yup. ^_^ Please R&R and....NO FLAMES! 


End file.
